Doctor Acuzio Nox
Doctor Acuzio Nox (Latin for Sharp Night) is the dirty and despicable primary Scientist within Dorothy's Army; he's known for his advances towards the men and women in the group, something which has earned him the intense hatred of Rutilus. And the latter has stated that the only reason he's still alive is because he's simply too useful to the group as a whole for them to afford losing him: And indeed, Dr. Nox's inventions and immense inteligence has served to help the group at many an occassion. However, he's also easily the weakest member of the whole army, being unfit to take on even the weakest of seated officers, despite his status as a Daemon. Appearance Acuzio stands at roughly 5'7 feet, being a very small man, he's overweighty and bears the appearance of an old man in his early seventies or late sixties - he's most commonly seen smiling gleefully, a smile which only widens if he ever sees a person he deems as attractive. His voice is creepily soft and filled with false compassion and sympathy; his overall voice has been described as "Overally unfit for a man" - something which only intensifies the immediate disgust and distrust that people feel about him the moment they lay eyes upon him. Acuzio always wears a white lab coat, with formal clothing underneath befitting his role as a scientist. Personality Acuzio is the epitome of a dirty old man, constantly ogling more or less everyone whom are above adolescence; combined with his creepily soft voice, his smooth words and his appearance, this makes for a very unpleasant and disturbing situation. Acuzio also makes no effort to hide his tastes, and is known to attempt to flirt with many of the other Diabolus, very commonly complimenting their appearance and personality. Acuzio also has traits of the traditional Mad Scientist as one of his primary wishes is to create an invention which allows him to create a combination of Diabolus, Arrancar and Shinigami - and he's been known to maliciously experiment upon anything that comes within his grasp. *'Facio Verus' (心中りっ, Latin for To Make Real, Japanese for One's Mind, Create) This is Acuzio's Signature Ability and it is unique in that it allows him to easily invent new things to help his allies, by focusing on what he wants to create, while holding a pen to a piece of paper he's able to quickly write down the required materials for such an item without having any knowledge of the item in the first place. This can also be used actively in order to attach items in just the right manner and change their size, shape and overal volume. Plot None yet Inventions Niger Gemma (Latin for Black Gem) This is Acuzio's most recent invention, it is made in the form of rings with prominent black stones, made for most sizes - the Ring is capable of protecting Diabolus against the qualities of Silver; but only in small amounts, this is done by quickly tainting the material once it comes in contact with the Diabolus in question; making it unable to harm the subject, Acuzio has warned those whom use these that it is only able to protect against grazes, powder-like forms and otherwise minor applications of the material. The quality of the silver also plays a large role. ﻿ Powers & Abilities Master Inventor: '''Acuzio is an incredibly talented inventor, much due to his special ability '''Facio Verus. And the rest attributed to his Genius-Level Intelligence: He's the one responsbile for most of the Inventions in Dorothy's Army, and he frequently works on powerful chemicals that can be used in order to temporarily improve the combat provess of lower-ranked Diabolus. Genius-Level Intelligence: Acuzio's greatest asset is his Genius-Level Intelligence, which when combined with his Facio Verus allows him to effectively create more or less anything he wants, as well as being able to improve the techniques and abilities of his fellow Diabolus. This and Facio Verus are the prime reasons he's not yet been killed for his shameless behaviour. Daemonium Magicus Practioner: 'Acuzio's only way of defending himself would be trough the use of magic, though he's only capable of casting spells up to the Diabolus equivalent of approximately level 40, and only those whom consume small amounts of Reiryoku. He's been able to devise a barrier-like spell for protection though. *'Medicus Contego (土, Latin for Doctors Shield, Japanese for Wall) This technique allows Acuzio to generate a shield of green Spiritual Energy which is able to successfully deflect and defend against attacks much more powerful than the caster, though it has its limits: This consumes alot of Reiryoku and Acuzio can thus only use it once per day. Moderate Spiritual Power: '''Acuzio's Spiritual Power is concidered to be weaker than the Barghest, which are concidered A-Class Bestia. And his Spiritual Energy is easily the weakest among the senior members of Dorothy's Army. '''Master Shapeshifter: Acuzio's second claim for fame is his immense skills in Shapeshifting, being able to effortlessly mimic the appearance of any humanoid being of the male gender; a skill which he uses primariy for inappropriate reasons. Faustian Bargain Acuzio was always too busy with his research and developments to care about attaining Corrupted Souls, something which is likely the reason that he is such a weakling in comparison to the other Daemon's of Dorothy's Army. And the total of successful contracts on his part is rumored to be as low as four. Trivia *Acuzio's appearance is based on Doctor Gisuke Sasaki from the Seinen anime, Rainbow. *He was created for the exact purpose of becoming a "Hated" character. *And additionally, to fill the role of "Scientist" within Dorothy's Army. Category:Diabolus Category:Character